


Cherry and Atticus Go to Gravity Falls

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry comes with Patch and Atticus to spend the summer in the place known as 'Gravity Falls' where Atticus's cousin Wendy works at in the Mystery Shack. There, they meet Dipper and Mabel who are also spending the summer to meet their great-uncle and they all go on all sorts of strange and unusual adventures that are beyond average.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry and Atticus took the bus to a place they had never been to before, but heard it on various TV commercials. It was a place called Gravity Falls. While they were riding, the bus stopped to let other people on.

"This place has a huge tourist attraction..." Cherry noticed how there would be many people coming on the bus to visit this mysterious place.

There came young twins on the bus, a boy and a girl, despite being summer, the girl seemed to be wearing a knitted wool sweater.

"Hello." Atticus said to the twins.

All four of them heard barking from Atticus's bag.

"You brought Patch?" Cherry asked, despite pets not being allowed on the bus.

"Cool, a barking backpack, I should ask Mom and Dad to let me have one for when we go back to school shopping!" the girl twin beamed, she seemed to spit slightly due to her braces.

"S-Sorry about that..." the boy seemed nervous around his twin sister.

"It's okay, and yes, I did, I couldn't just leave him back at home, I would miss him too much." Atticus said.

"Wow, backpacks have feelings!" the girl twin sounded thrilled.

The boy blinked to her. "I'm sorry, could we sit here?" he asked Cherry and Atticus. "I-If that's okay..."

"Ah, go ahead." Cherry allowed them to.

The twins did, feeling more excited to go to Gravity Falls than anyone else.

"My name's Mabel!" the girl twin said with a smile.

"And I'm Dipper." the boy twin added.

"Pleased to meet you both, my name is Atticus and this is my friend, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Your name is Cherry?" Dipper asked.

"Your name is Dipper?" Cherry retorted.

Dipper blinked, then shrugged. "Touché..."

"So, why are you guys goin' to Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked as the bus was riding along now.

"Just to visit and see the sights," Cherry shrugged. "You guys?"

"Mom and Dad said we needed some fresh air, so we're gonna spend the summer with our Great-Uncle Stan..." Dipper explained, sounding a little miserable. "And I almost beat the next level to Sugar Rush Speedway..."

Mabel smirked to her brother.

"I just play it for the races!" Dipper insisted.

Mabel laughed, a lot of people they went to school with that, finding that as a sissy girly game.

"Well, I am hoping to get plenty of exercise while seeing the sights." Atticus said.

"You play Sugar Rush Speedway?" Cherry asked.

"Don't make fun of me!" Dipper covered his face.

"I won't, it's a great game," Cherry smiled. "I like Vanellope."

Dipper smiled sheepishly. "S-She's my favorite too..."

"She's a great racer." Atticus said.

"Do you have it with you?" Cherry asked.

"No, Mom and Dad took it from him before we came here, they went us to have fun and adventure this summer," Mabel answered for her brother with a thrilling smile. "I got my own plans too, having a summer boyfriend!"

"Cool." Atticus said.

This was going to be a long ride, so Cherry put on her music, tuning everything out.

"So, do you have family in Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I have a cousin working at someplace called the Mystery Shack, her name is Wendy." Atticus said.

"Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked, she seemed to just wake up from a deep sleep. "That sounds awesome! Can we go? Can we go?"

"I dunno, Mabel..." Dipper shrugged. He then looked at the brochure their parents gave them before sending them off and saw that a man named Stan Pines owned the place, he noticed that their great-uncle was named Stan and that their last name was Pines. "You don't suppose we're related, do you?"

Mabel looked very thrilled. "This is gonna be the best summer ever!"

"I have the same feeling and yet, I also feel that this summer will have adventure." Atticus said.

"Oh, boy, I love adventure!" Mabel beamed.

Dipper looked hesitant about an adventure however and just wanted a normal summer vacation like the ones before.

About a couple of hours later due to many stops, they were finally in Gravity Falls. The kids all took a look, it seemed very odd so far, but they seemed willing to give it a try. They saw the Mystery Shack and saw an old man talking with a slightly younger overweight man about something when the bus came to a stop. Everyone got off the bus and went to go to their designated places.

An old man came to Cherry and Atticus first. "Dipper and Mabel?"

"No, that's them." Cherry gestured to the twins.

Dipper was slowly taking Mabel out as she looked like she was going to be throw up.

"Yeah, those two are Dipper and Mabel." Atticus said.

"Ah, there you are..." the old man grinned at the two of them. "I'm your Great-Uncle Stan."

"Hi, Great-Uncle Stan!" the twins greeted in unison.

"No, no, no," Stan shook his head. "You're not callin' me that... Call me 'Grunkle Stan'."

"Grunkle Stan?" Cherry looked at him.

"It makes me feel younger." Stan informed.

"That sounds reasonable, anyways, we're here to see the sights, but also to visit my cousin Wendy." Atticus said.

"Wendy?" Stan asked. "Wendy Corduroy?"

"You know her?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, she works for me, high school freshman," Stan nodded. "Some worker... Unlike her father..." he then turned his head to the Mystery Shack. "WENDY! GET OUT HERE!"

"All right, all right..." a sullen teenage girl voice was heard as one came out with long scarlet hair, an Eskimo cap, a green plaid shirt, blue jeans and boots walked out with a box of magazines. "Don't chew my head off..."

Dipper looked to Wendy and gasped a little in delight.

"Hey, cous!" Atticus called.

"Oh, hey, I haven't seen you in ages." Wendy chuckled as she set the box down to see Atticus.

Stan looked annoyed at this little family reunion interruption, but he said nothing. Everyone noticed Atticus's bag moving and barking like a puppy.

"Barking Backpack?" Stan sounded surprised. "Where can I get one of those?"

"Yeah, I wanna see this for myself!" Mabel took the bag and opened it, despite protests and groaned. "Augh, false advertising! There's just a puppy in here!"

Patch's head popped out of the bag, panting with a smile.

"Well, hi there!" Mabel picked up the puppy, letting him lick her face and she laughed. "We have a cat at home, but she doesn't do this when we see her!"

"Makes sense, dogs are more social animals." Cherry shrugged.

"What's his name?" Mabel asked as she kept hugging Patch.

"His name is Patch, he's very playful and very adventurous." Atticus said.

"I like this dog, if he wasn't yours, I'd adopt him!" Mabel smiled, having a lot of fun with Patch.

"Hey, is this kid okay?" Wendy pointed to a love-struck Dipper.

Dipper blinked and shook his head. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine... S-Sorry..."

"You can play with me and Patch whenever you want." Atticus said to Mabel.

"Thanks, Atticus!" Mabel hugged him tightly.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Stan told the kids, as the S in Shack fell off the sign. "Dang, that sign's always breakin'!"

"I told you to call a professional..." Wendy mumbled.

"And I told you no sass, if I could, I'd fire ya!" Stan snapped at her.

Wendy rolled her eyes, not being afraid of his threats.

"Does he always make that threat?" Atticus asked his cousin.

"Yeah, but he'd never do it." Wendy assured him.

"Let's get ya settled, come in, guys." Stan told his young relatives, leading them into the shack.

There was slightly younger, overweight man, eating a chocolate bar. "Hey..." he greeted, seeming to be shy.

"Hey, you got anymore chocolate?" Cherry asked him.

The man held the chocolate close. "This one's mine!"

"Okay, okay, we won't take it." Atticus said.

"We still got a while before I go home, let's show you guys around too." Wendy said to Cherry and Atticus, going inside the shack with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry and Atticus looked around the Mystery Shack, it looked very strange, bizarre, and extremely weird, but enjoyable so far.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"I hope you guys like it here," Wendy looked back to the two with a smile. "If you guys would like it, I'll show you all the cool places after you get settled with 'Uncle Manly Dan'."

"Sounds great." Atticus said.

"Hope you don't mind boys around my place." Wendy said.

"You got brothers, Wendy?" Cherry asked.

"I got three younger brothers." Wendy showed a childhood photo of her with her brothers.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Yeah... They're a handful." Wendy put the picture back in her pocket.

Stan showed Dipper and Mabel to their temporary bedrooms and came to Cherry and Atticus. "I hope you all plan to work this summer."

"Work?" Cherry wanted a vacation for once.

"Yeah, you can help Wendy out... Keep her in line." Stan chuckled.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry shrugged. "But nothing embarrassing..."

"We'll help in any way we can." Atticus said.

Wendy led Cherry and Atticus to a postcard rack for people who might be on vacation in Gravity Falls. 

"Were you born here, Wendy?" Cherry asked.

"I was actually born in the mountains far away from here, but we moved sometime last year," Wendy explained as she helped the 'younger ones'. "Dad loves me too, but he always preferred having sons, so he loves my brothers more than he does me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Atticus said.

"Trust me, Dad loves his boys..." Wendy said as they set up the Mystery Shack for Stan. "I hope you guys like it here in Gravity Falls."

"I hope so too..." Cherry said. "Looks like everyday would be an adventure here."

"Tomorrow is the start of tourist season," Wendy told them. "That's when people from all over come to visit us and join in our traditions like Summerween."

"Cool," Atticus said. "Wait, what's Summerween, is it like celebrating Halloween in the summer?"

"Yeah, we love Halloween that much around here." Wendy smiled.

"Great, I love Halloween!" Cherry sounded very happy and excited for a change.

Patch blinked in shock to Cherry, he had never seen her actually get excited about something.

"Halloween is Cherry's favorite holiday of the year." Atticus said.

"I see that," Wendy chuckled. "Hope you enjoy Summerween then."

"How long until it's Summerween?" Cherry asked.

"Not too long now, June the 22nd." Wendy told them with a smile.

"Cool." Atticus said.

Wendy, Cherry, and Atticus soon finished up getting ready and the Mystery Shack was now ready for tourists to come. 

"Well, looks like we're ready." Wendy smiled.

"Yep, sure looks like it." Atticus said.

"All right, Wendy, you can go then, show your cousins to your dad's place or whatever." Stan let them go. 

"Come on, guys." Wendy led the way.

"You got it, cous." Atticus said.

Wendy walked them to her place as there were three boys who were younger than her doing stereotypical male activities such as brutish playing, sawing logs, and wrestling each other.

"Wow." Atticus and Patch said.

"DAD, WE'RE HERE!" Wendy called to her single father.

The house was shaking and thumping slightly and there came a very tall, lumberjack like man. He looked aggressive, but he looked down to Atticus and smiled. "Atticus, my boy!" he nearly yelled and shook the boy's hand, nearly shaking his little body. "I'm your Uncle Manly Dan!"

"Nice to meet you, Uncle." Atticus said, shaking his uncle's hand, causing for the very tall lumberjack like man to be lift up and down three times.

Dan laughed out loud, then ruffled up Atticus's hair. "That's quite a grip ya got there... Ya must eat very well..."

Cherry groaned, putting her hands on her ears.

"Come on, let's get you settled then." Dan led them into his home.

"Yes, sir, and yes, I do eat well and I keep myself in shape." Atticus said.

"That's good... I also see ya got a dog, I hope he's strong too." Dan chuckled.

"I try!" Patch barked as he followed the man into the house.

"You do know that I can possibly give you the same strength." Atticus whispered to Patch.

"How's that?" Patch asked his new owner.

"With this," Atticus whispered as he placed his right hand and Patch suddenly feels a whole lot stronger. "Now you're as strong as me."

Patch blinked, he did a little stretch, but smiled as he felt stronger.

"Glad I could make you happy, Patch." Atticus said.

Dan showed the spare room to his guest. "You'll sleep here... If ya can sleep that is." he chuckled.

Wendy rolled her eyes at her father.

"I think we'll adjust." Atticus said.

"If you can sleep through the snoring..." Wendy mumbled. She felt like this would be a long night for any of those not adjusted to snoring.

"Well, we'll see you tonight." Atticus said.

"WENDY! MAKE SOME STEAKS FOR DINNER!" Dan called.

Wendy grunted, but went to it. "Comin', Dad!"

"Is he always like this?" Atticus asked.

"You'll get used to it..." Wendy said as she went to get their dinner together.

"Need help?" Atticus asked.

"Only if you wanna help, I'd be happy to have some." Wendy smiled back to him.

"I wanna help." Atticus said.

Wendy allowed him to and turned on the kitchen lights and everything to get them started.

"Alright, then let's get this meal started." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Well done." Atticus said.

Wendy made a metal note of that and got the cooking equipment out and came to the freezer to take out the frozen meat. Atticus helped Wendy with dinner in any way he could.

Wendy took a brief break and sat down with Atticus. "So, you and your friend wanna help out at the Msytery Shack with me this summer?" he asked, making conversation. "I won't be there a whole lot, but hopefully Stan's grandkids can keep him busy."

"Yeah, sure, we'd love to come, well, me and Patch would love to come, but I don't know how Cherry will react." Atticus said.

"Your friend Cherry seems like a stick in the mud," Wendy commented. "She looks like she had all the fun and excitement sucked out of her except for when I told you guys about Summerween."

"She's a perky goth." Atticus said.

"Maybe she'd like Robbie," Wendy shrugged with a chuckle. "You probably don't remember him, but when you and Jessica were younger and came over, your parents let you come with us to a birthday party... He says he pulled on my hair and I punched him in the face," she then shrugged about that memory. "I don't remember doing that."

"I don't remember that guy." Atticus shrugged back.

"I'll let you meet him sometime, we've been hanging around a lot lately." Wendy said to him.

"So, is he like your boyfriend?" Atticus asked with a smirk.

"Getting there," Wendy visibly blushed slightly. "Only time can tell... I'll call him when we get the chance."

"Great, so, does he ever do anything romantic for you to show how much he loves you?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, he gets the door and my coat for me once in a while," Wendy shrugged. "We haven't had a real date together yet. I'll bring him over to show you, Cherry, Dipper and Mabel though."

"Great, but being a boyfriend is more than just get the door for his girlfriend or get her coat; the guy has to show how much he truly cares about you from the heart." Atticus said as he placed his hands close to his heart.

"Like I said, we just became friends again, we'll see in the future, okay?" Wendy said, then went to check on the steaks.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Wendy turned over the steaks and seasoned them.

Wendy's younger brothers came in, ready to eat.

"Hello." Atticus said to Wendy's younger brothers.

The boys looked to her and only grunted in response.

"What's with them?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno... Boys... Oh, no offense..." Wendy said as she got the steaks on plates for herself, Atticus, her dad, and her brothers.

"None taken, with how these bos and your dad treat you, I can see why you would say that." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Being the only girl's no fun sometimes." Wendy had to admit.

"I'm sure that things will get better." Atticus said.

"You're gonna have the weirdest summer of your life though, a lot of crazy things happen in Gravity Falls," Wendy warned him as she served everyone and the men in her family ate like pigs. "Ah, come on, guys!"

Patch seemed to have better table manners compared to the Corduroy men and he was a dog. Atticus also seemed to have manners. These two seemed to have better manners than her dad or her brothers combined. Wendy still used a fork and knife, trying to ignore her father and brothers repulsive eating habits. She also hoped that starting tomorrow, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch would enjoy their time in this part of the world.

"Where did these guys get their manners from? Wolves?" Atticus whispered to Wendy.

"Ya got me..." Wendy shrugged. "Dad says it's 'manly'."

After dinner, Atticus and Patch were getting ready for bed in the spare room.

"I hope we have a good summer, Atticus." Patch said as he scratched himself before settling into bed.

"I hope so too, but I can't help but shake this feeling that this summer, we're going to have is going to be the most dangerous one we've ever had that will bring out secrets." Atticus said.

"Maybe you can explore..." Patch said, his voice fading with a yawn as he curled up into a ball to get some sleep.

"Yeah, well, good night, little buddy." Atticus said as he brought Patch with him to the bed.

Patch yawned and fell asleep instantly after such a long travel to getting here. "Good night, Atticus..."

"Good night, Patch." Atticus said before falling asleep in bed.

Atticus and Patch slept through the night okay on their first night in Gravity Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy came to them when she could and woke up them up to take them to work with her today.

"*yawns and stretches* Morning, Wendy." Atticus said.

Patch woke up as well, yawning and stretching barks at Wendy as a good morning with a smile.

"Morning, guys, I hope you slept well..." Wendy said to them. "Dad kept me awake... But then again, you spent six hours on a bus..."

"We slept well," Atticus said. "We'll first have breakfast and then me and Patch will do a couple of push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks."

Patch nods his head, agreeing with Atticus.

"But we'll just cut it short by just doing some push-ups." Atticus said.

Wendy chuckled as she went to make them breakfast. "All right... Luckily we'll be alone this morning, Dad usually takes the boys out while I go to work."

"Okay, then me and Patch will get ready then." Atticus said.

Wendy gave them a nod, then went to make eggs and bacon for their breakfast. Atticus then went to get himself ready for the day as did Patch, even if he was a puppy. Wendy hummed to herself as she got the food ready and would serve the boys once they would be ready. 

Atticus and Patch then entered the kitchen after they got ready for the day. 

Wendy smiled at the boys and served them their breakfast. "Hope you guys are hungry."

"Mm... Breakfast, the most important meal of the day." Atticus said.

Wendy gave Patch extra bacon since he was a dog, she then smiled and started to eat herself. Atticus and patch began to eat together almost like brothers. Wendy checked her cell phone every once in a while as they ate. She was keeping track of the time so she would be able to leave at a good time with them without being totally tardy to her job.

Atticus, Cherry, and Patch finished their breakfast with plenty of time to spare. After they put their dishes away, Atticus and Patch both began to do their push-ups. Dipper and Mabel were heard outside. Patch's ear went up and he looked out to see the Pines twins. He smiled at them, hoping they would all become friends. After a while, Atticus and Patch were done with their push-ups and got up.

"Hey..." Dipper waved nervously to Wendy.

"Hey, Dipper," Wendy smiled to the twins. "What's up, Mabel?"

"Nuthin' much, you guys ready for a day at the Mystery Shack?" Mabel was excited.

"I guess..." Wendy nearly snorted.

"Me and Patch are ready." Atticus said.

"Let's go then!" Mabel squealed, then ran with her arms spread apart.

Dipper sighed at his twin sister, but went with her. "Come on then, guys."

Atticus, Cherry, Patch, and Wendy all joined up with the Pines twins. Stan welcomed them back and they were ready to start their day. 

"All right, all right, look alive, people," Stan told the people with him. "And puppy... I need someone to hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

Everyone said 'not it' quickly before Dipper and Cherry. 

"Uh, also not it..." the fat guy named Soos added.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Mabel glanced at him.

"I know... I'm more comfortable with that..." Soos said as he took out a chocolate for him to eat.

"I'll do it, sir." Atticus volunteered.

"All right, Dipper, Cherry, go with him." Stan said to that.

"Aw, what?" Dipper moaned. "Grunkle Stan, whenever I go in the woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"Ugh, this again..." Stan was annoyed as Dipper got paranoid.

"What do you mean, Dipper?" Atticus asked.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'. Dipper explained, showing his arm to them.

Stan took a look at it and scoffed. "That says 'BEWARB'. Look, kid, The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that," he gestured to a fat, sweaty guy with a bobble-head doll. "So quit being paranoid!" he handed the sign, making Dipper, Cherry, and Atticus still go together in the forest.

"Let's just get this over with." Atticus said.

Dipper groaned, but he went with them. He felt ignored, but at least he had some company. He put the sign up to the tree to point rhe way to the Mystery Shack to attract tourists.

"Your grunkle is kind of, well, how can I say this? He's kind of like a con man." Atticus said.

"He's really crazy..." Dipper said as he nailed the sign on the tree. 

"Seems it." Cherry commented as she kept the other signs. She saw something in the ground that got her attention and saw there was a book in the hole and decided to retrieve it.

Attius and Dipper joined her to see what the book was.

"What the?" Dipper blinked in surprise.

Cherry saw the eye could move and she grew more and more curious of the book. She opened it up and she started to read it and it sounded like an ominous journal due to its narrative. It even mentioned how the writer couldn't trust anyone.

"Trust issues." Atticus said.

"I know what that's like." Cherry said.

Mabel suddenly came behind them all, startling them. "HELLO! Whatcha guys readin', some nerd thing?"

Dipper hid the journal behind his back. "I-It's nothing!"

Mabel mocked her twin brother with a laugh. "What, are you actually not gonna show me?"

"We might as well tell her and Patch." Atticus said.

"Let's get some privacy first." Cherry said to them.

Dipper and Mabel went with them to the Mystery Shack living room to discuss the book. 

"It's amazing!" Dipper said about the book to show his sister. "Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side."

"Whoa!" Mabel was amazed. "Shut... Up!" she pushed her brother then.

"What else does it say?" Atticus asked.

Patch also really wanted to know.

"That's all I could find," Cherry said as she flipped through the book. "The pages just stop... It's like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Dipper wondered.

"Well, time to spill the beans," Mabel said as she accidentally literally did that. "Whoop, beans... This girl's got a date and Cherry, you're going with me, you need to get out there with me!"

"Let me get this straight, in the half hour we were gone, you already found a boyfriend for yourself and Cherry?" Dipper couldn't believe that.

"What can I say, we're irresistible?" Mabel smiled as she fondled herself against Cherry. 

"I don't date..." Cherry mumbled.

"Exactly my point!" Mabel hugged her like the sister she always wanted.

"Didn't she hear what Cherry mumbled?" Patch asked.

Dipper decided to take a closer look at the book with Atticus.

"Whatcha readin' there, Slick?" Stan asked, walking by them.

"Just some boring stuff." Atticus said.

"Hey, family and friends!" Mabel came out with a very hesitant Cherry. "Say hello to our new boyfriends!"

A couple of boys who looked around the age and height of Cherry and Mabel. 

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Cherry moaned.

"I thought you'd like it, I met them at the cemetery!" Mabel told her.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "I do like hanging around the cemetery to think about life..."

"Who are they?" Patch asked.

"Normal... Man!" one of the boys said oddly.

"He means Norman." Mabel seemed to cover up.

"And what's your name?" Cherry asked the other guest.

The other boy didn't seem to say much.

"He must be shy... You guys can talk about death!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper flinched when he saw red liquid from the other boy. "Are you bleeding, Norman?"

"It's jam." Norman said rather quickly.

Mabel gasped. "I love jam!"

"She's boy crazy." Atticus whispered to Dipper.

"Yeah... There's also something weird about those boys..." Dipper nodded. "Something's not right..."

"I agree." Atticus whispered.

"Come on... We better look into this." Dipper said, leading him up to the attic. 

"Let's all get to know each other while those boys have their own fun." Mabel said to her new friend and boyfriends.

"Dating is totally pointless..." Cherry said.

"Everything's pointless," the nameless boy said to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

The two walked away mysteriously together and sat on the couch.

While this was going on, Atticus, Patch, and Dipper were upstairs in the attic. Dipper, Patch, and Atticus read the journal and saw a page mentioning and describing zombies.

"Zombies?" Atticus said out of confusion.

"Somebody say 'crombie'!?" Stan called from the bathroom. "That's not even a word. You're losing your mind."

Dipper looked out the window to see the girls with their new boyfriends. "Oh, no, the girls!"

"Get away from them, girls!" Atticus yelled. "They're zombies!"

The girls didn't hear him, they focused on their new boyfriends.

"Okay, calm down..." Dipper took a deep breath. "Are they really dating zombies or are we just going nuts?"

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Soos shrugged as he screwed in a light bulb.

Dipper and Atticus gasped, not expecting company.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' to yourselves in this empty room with the puppy." Soos said to them.

"Yeah, that might get a little weird." Atticus said.

"Soos, you've seen Cherry and Mabel got new boyfriends," Dipper said to the man. "They gotta be zombies, right?"

"Hm... How many brains did ya see the guys eat?" Soos asked.

"Well, we haven't seen them eat any brains." Atticus said.

"Look, dudes, I believe you," Soos said to them. "I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But you gotta have evidence, otherwise people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock."

Dipper smiled to him. "As always, Soos, you're right."

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse." Soos smiled down to them.

"Soos, the portable toilets are clogged again!" Stan yelled out.

"I am needed elsewhere." Soos told them before going to do what Stan needed him for.

"Let's go and find some evidence." Patch said.

"Right, I got a camera, let's go find them," Dipper took out his video camera. "Where do you think they could be at a time like this?"

"Maybe out in the forest or in town." Atticus guessed.

"There's a park nearby." Dipper shrugged.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

"Come on, we better hurry." Dipper left with his camera to spy with Atticus and Patch.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel was playing Frisbee with Norman while Cherry was writing in a notebook, looking mysterious as her boy kept staring at her, but rarely said anything to her.

"This feels wrong, but we have to find out if those two guys really are zombies." Atticus whispered.

Norman caught Mabel's Frisbee, but fell over. 

Cherry put her notebook down. "I'm hungry."

Cherry's new boyfriend went to take her to a diner and opened the door for her, letting her in.

"Huh, a zombie that acts like a gentleman." Atticus said.

"I've seen enough..." Dipper snorted when Cherry laughed when her boyfriend fell in an open grave. "I suggest we talk to the girls tonight. Of course, I'll talk with Mabel."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"You handle Cherry." Dipper nodded before they would split up for the day.

"Okay," Atticus said. "I just hope that we're not acting all crazy."

It was getting dark, Wendy allowed Cherry and Atticus to talk before it would be time for curfew. Cherry was painting her nails black with silver skulls on them outside the place she was temporarily staying in, standing against a lamp post.

Atticus took a deep breath before going to talk with his childhood best friend. "Hey, Cherry."

"Sup?" Cherry asked before she blew on her nails to dry them quicker.

"Um, so, Cherry, did you find out about that boyfriend that Mable met for you and how are things going with you both?" Atticus asked. He was going to be taking it slow and try to be gentle with her, not to let her think that he was crazy.

"Not too bad I guess even if I won't find out his name..." Cherry said as she put her painted fingers down by her side. "I let him read my poems... He ran away screaming... It was hilarious."

"*gulps* S-So, what if, say, that both him and Norman were kind of sort of zombies?" Atticus asked. "What would you say?"

Cherry glanced at him. "Atticus, I'm a zombie..." she said, misunderstanding the term, because of this generation being obsessed with their technology. "We're all zombies... It's all a matter of time before our cell phones, computers, and MP3 players..."

"No, no, I mean, what would you say if Norman and his friend were zombies, and I'm meaning the zombies that eat brains." Atticus said.

"How boring..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Can't I go out with a vampire?"

"Oh, well, um, thanks for telling me that." Atticus said.

"What're you up to?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Nothing, nothing, just wanted to ask you that, because me and Dipper think that Norman and his friend are zombies." Atticus said.

Cherry scoffed. "This again?"

"Oh, come on," Atticus replied. "You gotta admit that Norman is odd."

"All boys are strange to me, but they are pretty weird... We're going out for a double date tomorrow at 5:00." Cherry said.

"Okay, just be sure to see if they are zombies or their behaviors are just how they usually behave." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"Yeah... Yeah... Speaking of zombies..." Cherry said as she heard her phone's music go off and Michael Jackson's Thriller came on.

"Well, we all better get some sleep." Atticus suggested.

Cherry went inside her hotel to get back to her room. Patch walked with Atticus. Wendy waited for the boys to come back and let them inside the house when she saw them.

"Maybe we should bring Wendy back home with us?" Patch suggested.

"You mean to visit?" Atticus asked, curious of what he meant by that.

Wendy went to get herself a drink before heading to bed.

"No, I mean, like to stay." Patch explained.

"What're you talking about, Atticus?" Wendy asked as she took a drink, then came to see her cousin after she heard him talking with Patch.

"Um, Wendy, would you like to live with me and Patch and my family?" Atticus asked.

"Live with you?" Wendy blinked. "Oh, I dunno... Why?" she asked, curious, but not nasty.

"Because with how Uncle Manly Dan and your brothers treat you here." Atticus said.

"Well, that's nice of you..." Wendy smiled sheepishly.

"Plus, I got sisters." Atticus said then, he would have liked to have a brother, but he was happy with his family just the way it was.

"You do?" Wendy sounded excited about that, she then hummed, deep in thought. "I'll think about it." she promised them then.

"Okay, let me know what your answer is." Atticus said.

"No problem," Wendy smiled, that actually sounded like a pretty good idea, but she would think about it before summer was over. "Well... See ya later, guys, I'm going to bed..." she then pet Patch comfortably before she went to her room, the only place she ever had any true privacy around here.

"Okay, see ya in the morning." Atticus said before he and Patch headed off to bed themselves.

Wendy smiled to him before she shut her bedroom door. Patch did what he did before and curled up in a ball when Atticus got into his bed.

"Well, good night, Patch." Atticus said before going to sleep.

"Night, Atticus..." Patch said with a yawn, then nuzzled into the bed as he fell asleep.

The next day was going to be very surprising. The day was going normal, Dipper kept trying to convince Mabel about the boys being zombies, but she wasn't going to listen to him. After work, it was already close to 5:00 and Mabel put on a new sweater and met Cherry downstairs so they could go on their double date night together. 

"The boys will be here any minute," Mabel said as she wore a different sweater than yesterday. "You ready?"

Cherry shrugged. "I guess..."

"I'm so excited!" Mabel cheered. "Summer boyfriends for the both of us!"

Atticus and Patch then appeared after having to eat breakfast.

"Hey, girls." Atticus said.

"Hey." Cherry and Mabel greeted.

Mabel picked up Patch and hugged him. "I hope Grunkle Stan lets me have a pet... All we got is a cat at home and he doesn't do ANYTHING!"

"Well, who knows?" Atticus replied. "Maybe someday you'll have your own special pet."

"I hope he's as cute and cuddly as Patch is..." Mabel smiled.

Patch chuckled in the hold. "Makes me think of Amber when she visits..."

The doorbell then rang.

Mabel gave Patch back to Atticus and raced for the door. "Coming!"

"She looks like she would be okay with any boyfriend." Atticus said.

"Hey, Norman," Mabel grinned as she showed her new sweater. "How do we look?"

Norman and his friend looked at the girls as they came to the door. "Shiny..."

"You always know what to say!" Mabel laughed. "Come on, Cherry, let's have some real fun!"

Cherry sighed, but she followed Mabel out the door.

Dipper was in the other room, watching the video tape he recorded over and over in case there was something he missed.

"Hey, Dipper." Atticus said.

Dipper let out a scream, but he calmed down once he saw them. "Oh, it's you guys..."

"So, what are you watching?" Atticus asked.

"Our video," Dipper explained. "I was hoping I could find proof about Mabel and Cherry's boyfriends being zombies... I'm having a hard time finding anything though."

"Well, maybe we were just acting crazy." Atticus shrugged.

Dipper sighed. "Yeah... Maybe... I do get a little paranoid sometimes..." 

Patch stopped the video once he saw something.

"What is it, boy?" Dipper looked down at the puppy.

Patch wasn't a pointer dog, but he pointed to something and played the video. It looked like Norman had lost a hand and the other boy was helping him reattach it. This surprised all three of them as they now saw what they needed to see.

"Oh, my gosh, we were right!" Dipper yelled out. "We gotta tell Grunkle Stan!"

Stan was on a stage in front of many tourists and telling them about the strange and exotic things of Gravity Falls.

"While he's giving a tour isn't a good idea." Atticus said.

"He needs to know now though," Dipper sounded frantic. "Who knows how long until Cherry and Mabel become zombie slaves!?"

Patch then took them with the crowd since Stan was taking questions and answers from the tourists. It might be a good way to get everyone's attention.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called out. "Mabel and Cherry are in danger!"

Stan either didn't hear him or pretended to ignore him as he talked with the hillbilly who talked about the rock. Dipper and Atticus grunted in irritation.

"There's gotta be someway to get to Mabel and Cherry and save them from those two zombies." Atticus said.

Stan walked to the Mystery Shack after the tour, but he still didn't listen to the kids.

Wendy was driving up with her golf cart. 

"Wendy, we need to borrow your golf cart so we can save the girls from zombies!" Dipper said to the teen.

Wendy didn't even question that and handed them the keys. "Try not to hit any pedestrians."

"You got it, cous, oh, and we're serious about saving Cherry and Mabel from zombies." Atticus said.

Soos stopped them. "Dudes, it me, Soos," he then gave them a shovel. "This is for the zombies."

"Thanks." Dipper took the shovel.

Soos took out a baseball bat then. "And this is in case you see a piñata."

"Um, thanks?" Atticus took the bat, confused.

Dipper then drove them off to the woods.

"Better safe than sorry!" Soos called to them.

Back in the woods, Mabel, Norman, the boy, and Cherry were all sitting together.

"Girls, there's something you need to know about us." The boy said.

"Oh, guys, you can tell us anything!" Mabel smiled, while hoping they would be vampires.

"All right... Just don't freak out, okay?" Norman asked, a little nervously. "Just keep open minds and be cool..."

"Get on with it!" Cherry was getting impatient very quickly.

"Okay, let's show them." The nameless boy told Norman. 

The boys zipped themselves open and showed five gnomes each on both sides. The boys had been ten gnomes masquerading as boys all along!


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this too weird?" one of the gnomes asked. "Do you need to sit down?"

Mabel and Cherry just stared at the gnomes in shock.

"This is shocking, right?" One of the other gnomes asked.

"R-Right, we'll explain," one of the gnomes said. "So we're gnomes... Got that out of the way... I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name..."

"Shmebulock." the nameless gnome replied.

"Yes!" Jeff snapped his fingers. "Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?"

The gnomes chanted 'Queen' around Cherry and Mabel.

"And we've chosen you both to decide which one of you to become our new queen." The other gnome said.

"What do you say?" one of the gnomes asked. "Will you join us in holy 'magitrony'?" he then stuttered and mumbled about the way he said that word.

Cherry and Mabel looked hesitant.

"Uh, listen, guys," Cherry put her hands up. "That's flattering and all, but... I don't think we'd be proper Queens for you guys."

"Yeah... It's nice, but we're girls and you guys are gnomes..." Mabel said, backing up with Cherry. "Sorry, but we can't do it."

"It's okay, girls, we understand," the lead gnome said. "We'll never forget you... Because we're gonna kidnap you."

"Huh?" Cherry and Mabel looked nervous then.

"Get them!" The other gnome commanded.

Mabel and Cherry screamed as the gnomes came for them.

"Don't worry, girls, we'll save you from those monsters!" Dipper called as he drove the golf cart around the woods.

"Yeah!" Atticus called out.

"Dipper, Atticus, and Patch to the rescue!" Patch called out.

"HEEEELP!" Mabel was heard screaming.

"Hold on!" Dipper called as they kept driving.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward it is for all of us!" one gnome said, grabbing Cherry's jacket. Big mistake.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cherry snarled, kicking him back.

The gnome flew and then puked up rainbows.

"Don't worry, girls!" Atticus called out. "We're almost there!"

They got to the woods and saw the gnomes taking the girls hostage.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Dipper called.

The gnomes hissed at them.

"Guys, Norman and his friend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" Mabel called to them. "And they're total jerks!"

"What?! Gnomes? We were way off." Atticus said.

Dipper quickly took out the book. He got to a page about gnomes, but they had an unknown weakness which was bad news to them. The gnomes were tying Cherry and Mabel to the ground.

"Hey, get away from them, you jerks!" Patch barked at the gnomes.

"Oh," Jeff chuckled, coming to the boys. "Hey, there... You see, your sisters aren't in danger. They're just marrying all 1,000 of us and becoming our gnome queens for all eternity! Isn't that right, honies?"

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel snapped.

Dipper held up the shovel Soos gave them, wanting to bash the gnomes for doing such a thing. Atticus brought out the bat that Soos also gave them, wanting to bash the gnomes as well.

"Give them back right now or else!" Dipper threatened.

"You think you can stop us, boy?" Jeff mocked with a laugh. "You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the--"

Dipper tossed him away with the shovel, making the gnome scream in alarm.

"Get out of the way or else me and my puppy Patch are going to knock you gnomes all to Timbuktoo!"Atticus threatened.

Dipper went to free the girls with his shovel. The gnomes growled, looking rather aggressive. Mabel and Cherry were able to kick the gnomes away once they were free.

"Get in the cart!" Dipper told them, running away.

Mabel and Cherry got in with him with Patch and Atticus so they could drive away.

"They're getting away with our queens!" Jeff called.

"Formation, everyone!" The other gnome called.

Dipper was driving them out of the forest while Mabel was talking about the gnomes and how crazy they were.

"Stop..." Cherry said as she heard a stomping. "If we were in Jurassic Park, I'd say that was a dinosaur... I'd rather be in Jurassic Park..." 

The stomping continued as Dipper stopped the cart. A giant bunch of the gnomes were together in front of the cart now to take back Cherry and Mabel.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus and Patch complained.

"All right, teamwork like we practiced." Jeff told his friends.

"DRIVE!" Cherry yelped out.

Dipper started the cart again for them to make their escape.

"I am seriously hating gnomes!" Atticus exclaimed.

"I never liked them..." Cherry muttered.

"Come back with our queens!" Jeff yelled.

Mabel was panicking. "It's getting closer!"

The gnome giant was throwing various and numerous gnomes to the cart.

"You keep driving, Dipper; Patch and I will take care of the gnomes that they're throwing!" Atticus said as he and the Dalmatian puppy were now on top of the cart.

Some of the gnomes tried to chew on the cart like it was edible. Mabel elbowed a gnome off. Cherry grabbed a flying gnome, stuffed him in his hat and kicked him clear out of the way. Atticus and Patch began to punch and kick gnomes as they continued to come. A couple of gnomes then clawed at Dipper and Atticus's faces, making them scream. Patch growled and bit the one on Atticus's face, making it cry and fall down.

"I'll save you, Dipper!" Mabel promised, then punched Dipper in the face as the gnome dodged each punch and got away with Dipper's hat.

"Thanks, Mabel..." Dipper said, dazed from the punches.

"Don't mention it!" Mabel smiled.

"Thanks, Patch." Atticus said.

Patch smiled and licked Atticus's face. The gnome giant picked up a tree and threw it.

"Guys, watch out!" Cherry cried.

Everyone screamed at the incoming tree with no way of avoiding it. The cart turned over by the Mystery Shack as they dodged the tree and they had to crawl out now.

"Go, go, go, go!" Atticus said.

The gnome giant got to them.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper threw the shovel.

The gnome giant hit the shovel in return. 

"SOMEONE HELP US!" Cherry yelled out, it seemed like there was no chance of them surviving this without sacrificing herself and Mabel.

Atticus and Patch stood in front of them to protect Cherry, Mabel, and Dipper. 

"It's the end of the line, kids!" Jeff exclaimed. "Mabel, Cherry, marry us before we do something crazy!" 

There had to be a way out of this, but the girls gave up, they were thinking the same thing.

"Guys, we have to do this." Cherry said.

"WHAT!?" Atticus, Dipper, and Patch shrieked. 

"Trust us." Mabel said.

"What!?" Dipper looked at his sister.

"Dipper, just this once, trust me." Mabel said to him.

Atticus and Patch got the gnomes' out of the way. Cherry and Mabel came to agree to marrying the gnomes and becoming the Queens. Jeff came to them with Mike and they had diamond rings for the girls to propose to them with. Once the rings were on, it was time to go back to the forest.

"Don't you wanna kiss the brides first?" Cherry asked, still dreary.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jeff closed his eyes, puckering his lips.

Cherry and Mabel took out leaf blowers, sucking Jeff and Mike halfway into them.

"That's for lying to us and that's for breaking our hearts!" Cherry said as she sucked them all the way through.

"Go, girls!" Atticus cheered.

"And this is for messing with our brothers!" Mabel commanded before turning to Dipper.

"Why do people always think we're related?" Cherry glanced back at Atticus.

"I don't know, maybe because of how we treat each other." Atticus said.

Dipper and Mabel made the gnomes crash against each other and it looked like it was raining gnomes now.

"I'm sorry we ignored you guys," Mabel said to Dipper and Atticus. "You were really just looking out for us."

"Don't be like that," Dipper coaxed. "You girls saved our butts back there."

"Just too bad our first boyfriends were a bunch of gnomes." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, who knows?" Atticus replied. "Maybe the next boyfriends you girls get won't be gnomes."

"That's right, maybe the next ones will be vampires!" Dipper encouraged.

"Oh, you're just saying that." Mabel smiled before she shared a hug with her twin brother.

Cherry shrugged.

Stan walked over and saw the kids. "Sheesh, you guys get hit by a bus or somethin'?"

"You could say that." Atticus said.

Stan saw he overstocked on inventory and decided to let the kids take anything they wanted from the gift shop. 

"Really?" Dipper smiled.

"What's the catch?" Mabel smirked.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something!" Stan told them.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

Patch simply barks while smiling. Wendy looked exhausted once Atticus and Patch came back over. 

"Wendy doesn't look too good..." Patch remarked.

Wendy sighed and flopped down on the couch, feeling wore out from all the chores she did at home, a reason why she was lazy at work was because it was her only time of freedom, that and going to school, but it was of course summertime.

"Hey, Wendy, so let me guess, Uncle Manly Dan and your brothers had to let you do all of the chores, right?" Atticus guessed.

"Yeah..." Wendy mumbled as she sorely sat up on the couch. "I think it's because I'm a girl..." she smiled weakly as Patch tried to comfort her the only way a puppy could. "Thanks, Patch..."

Atticus tightened his fists and both him and Patch glared. "Where are Uncle Dan and your brothers right now?" He then asked out anger.

Wendy yawned. "Dad's takin' a shower and I think the boys are practicing hunting."

"Patch and I are going to teach them a lesson when your dad gets out of the shower," Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves. "That man and those brothers of yours are horrible people and need to be taught a lesson." 

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to go through so much trouble..." Wendy said to them.

"But you deserve so much better than this," Atticus said. "And Patch agrees."

Patch nodded his head and licked Wendy's face as a sign to tell the teenage girl that this was true.

Wendy chuckled as she gently pet Patch. "Well... Okay... Good luck though."

"Patch and I have the strength of Hercules." Atticus said.

"So I've heard..." Wendy chuckled as she nearly fell asleep in the couch.

Patch put a pillow and blanket down for her to help her get more comfortable. He even removed her boots for her.

"Sleep well, Wendy." Atticus said before he kissed her on the forehead.

Wendy seemed to smile in her sleep, but she didn't move or shift as she fell asleep instantly on the couch.

Manly Dan was humming loudly as the bathroom door opened and he went to his bedroom to get dressed.

"Patch, be ready to teach Uncle Dan and Wendy's brothers a lesson." Atticus said as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Right!" Patch looked serious and ready like his idol Thunderbolt.

"They are going to pay for treating Wendy so horribly." Atticus said.

Patch growled, he was ready to give these boys a taste of their own medicine.

Manly Dan hummed as he got himself dressed and opened the door, looking down at the puppy and boy. "GET OUTTA THE WAY, BOY!"

"No, Uncle Dan." Atticus glared at the tall lumberjack like man.

"I SAID MOVE IT!" Manly Dan shoved his nephew out of the way, walking off.

Patch growled and was able to tackle him down on the floor, making the house shake suddenly.

"WHAT THE!?" Manly Dan glared up at the Dalmatian puppy.

Then Atticus jumped and landed on Manly Dan, making the whole house shake suddenly again. Patch checked to make sure Wendy was still okay and she seemed to be able to sleep through this nonsense.

"Patch, you go and take care of Wendy's brothers when they enter inside the house while I give Uncle Dan here a taste of a long overdue medicine known as a lesson of what happens when you treat a family member badly." Atticus said.

Patch nodded, he looked determined and ran down the stairs safely.

"You are now going to pay for having to treat Wendy so badly and making her do all the chores and cooking in the house all by herself." Atticus said aggressively.

"But she's a woman, it's what they do!" Manly Dan excused.

Patch was disgusted with the man's response. Atticus's response was by lifting Manly Dan clear off the ground, completely shocking the tall lumberjack like man. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Manly Dan looked very cross and angered with Atticus.

"You are a horrible father!" Atticus exclaimed before sending him flying out of the room and out into the wall in the hallway

Manly Dan growled, storming over. "You try raising a daughter with no female role model in the house!"

"Well, how's about trying to treat her with respect," Atticus growled. "I mean seriously, do you think that Wendy likes to be treated this way?!" 

"She's never complained!" Manly Dan huffed. "You're just a soft wuss on women!"

"But still, you could at least put in some effort into helping her with the chores and cooking so then she would be so exhausted!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Aw, go pick flowers if you're gonna be a pansy 'bout it..." Manly Dan growled. 

Wendy's three younger brothers were screaming and running into the house with Patch growling and barking at them like he was a vicious mad dog.

"Unlike you, I care about your daughter more than your three sons and so does Patch who is now chasing them." Atticus said, glaring at Manly Dan.

Manly Dan growled and looked to see it was true.

"You and your sons make me regret that you four are even a part of the family or are even the father and brothers of Wendy." Atticus said as he now held Manly Dan up in the air.

"Well, I NEVER!" Manly Dan growled, then gasped as he was held up like that.

"I am being serious about this, I care about Wendy just like how every family member should." Atticus said while still holding Manly Dan in the air.

The boys continued to scream as they were now being attacked by Patch.

"Down, boy, down!" the youngest was nearly crying.

"Don't cry, Dad says real men don't cry!" the middle boy told him.

"You told them what?!" Atticus asked out of more anger while lifting Manly Dan up even higher.

"Real men don't cry!" Dan growled, he was very annoyed and regretting having Atticus come visit for the summer if he was going to behave like this.

"Some men do cry, especially if some of those men are just children!" Atticus said out of anger.

This was going to be a long night for the Corduroy boys.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Cherry was looking for some girls Mabel's age she could probably be friends with during their summer stay, on the way, she saw Atticus.

"Hey, how was your evening?" Cherry asked him.

"I hate of how Uncle Dan and Wendy's brothers treat her." Atticus said.

Patch came up to Cherry and told her of how their evening was.

"Maybe they'll listen this time." Cherry shrugged.

"What're you doing, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I was looking for some kids around here that could probably make friends with Mabel, I like hanging out with her and all, but I think she would be happier playing with someone her own age." Cherry explained.

"Yeah, that would make sense." Atticus said.

Cherry looked around and accidentally knocked a blonde girl who looked like a pop star into the mud.

"Hey, watch it!" the girl snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Cherry said sheepishly. 

"You better watch yourself before I make my parents sue your pants off!" the girl hissed.

Patch began to growl and bark at the blonde girl.

The girl blinked, then crouched down at the puppy. "Aw... How cute... It's a little mutt..." 

"Patch isn't a mutt, get out of here!" Cherry didn't like this girl, it made her think of a lot of snooty, popular, and rich girls she went to school with.

Patch then bit the blonde girl, telling her that he wasn't going to be nice to her as long as she was mean and cruel.

The girl blinked, then glared down at him. "You can forget about getting invited to a party from Pacifica Northwest!"

Cherry rolled her eyes. "We don't want your stupid party anyway... We're having one at the Mystery Shack."

"Oh, I bet..." Pacifica snarled as she continued to walk off.

"I hope your parents can sell your personality, get you a better one, along with a better behavior." Atticus said to the snobby blonde girl.

Pacifica jolted, then glared back at them. Cherry hid a snicker, boy that was the best comeback she heard for a rich girl. 

"You just stay out of my way... I'll see you at the party, but you better not make me look bad!" Pacifica snarled.

"Honey, not even make-up can cover up that rotten and ugly attitude of yours." Cherry said, rather sassy.

"Yeah, if you don't wanna look bad, you should take off that mask and horrible costume," Atticus said, pointing to the blonde girl's whole entire body. "Oh, wait, that's of how you always look."

Pacifica yelled as she left, hopefully not to be seen again for a while.

"Okay, she's out..." Cherry said and she accidentally fell on top of someone.

There was a girl who was rather large for her age and looked angry, ready to fight.

"S-Sorry..." Cherry was worried this girl might have been a bully.

The girl blinked, then smiled that Cherry apologized. "That's okay!" she said in a rather gruff voice.

"Your voice kind of sounds like you got a cough." Atticus said.

"My voice changed," the girl said to him. "Are you guys new?"

"Just visiting." Cherry stood up, dusting herself clean once she got up from the ground.

"Grenda?" a voice was heard, then a tiny Asian-American girl with glasses and a green dress with black hair rushed over. "Oh, there you are!"

"CANDY!" Grenda smiled at the girl, hugging her.

"I know that voices change, but hers is a new kind of change." Atticus whispered to Cherry.

"I never heard of a girl do that..." Cherry shrugged, then smiled to Grenda and Candy. "You guys friends?"

"BEST FRIENDS!" Grenda grinned.

"Forever!" Candy added.

"Would you like to come to a party at the Mystery Shack?" Cherry asked them. "Mr. Pines has a great-niece that's your age."

"Yeah, she could really use some friends." Atticus added.

"We'd love to," Candy smiled. "We also love making new friends."

"YEAH!" Grenda hugged Cherry very tightly.

Cherry grunted, trying to get free. "That's nice..." she said, her voice straining. "Um... You're kinda crushing me..."

"Sorry..." Grenda smiled and released her. 

Candy chuckled. "Sorry about that... Grenda gets emotional sometimes."

"We can see that." Atticus said.

"So, you coming to the party?" Cherry asked.

"Wouldn't miss!" Grenda grinned.

"I hope Mr. Pines's niece is nice," Candy smiled hopefully. "Too bad she's not moving in though... Then we could all go to seventh grade together..."

"She's here all summer..." Cherry tried to cheer them up.

"Yeah... We'll make the most of it." Candy smiled.

"Yeah!" Grenda said.

"See you girls then." Cherry smiled, handing them posters.

Grenda and Candy happily took a poster and ran off with it, probably to tell their parents about it to let them come. 

"That girl seems like she could be Wreck-it-Ralph's daughter." Cherry remarked about Grenda, but wasn't mocking her.

"Yeah, I agree." Atticus agreed, though not mocking Grenda either.

"Who's he?" Patch asked the humans. He was not there for their adventure at Litwak Arcade.

Atticus explained who Wreck-it-Ralph was along with his and Cherry's adventure back then. 

"He sounds amazing!" Patch beamed. "Where'd you say you met him?"

"Strange story, we were sucked into an arcade game and had to save the arcade by this guy called Turbo," Cherry explained. "Well, I hope Mabel likes Grenda and Candy, she seems like she could use a friend or two around here... And not that Pacifica girl... Reminds me of Samantha Snooty."

"Well, I'm sure that Mabel will become friends with Grenda and Candy." Atticus smiled.

Cherry looked over posters as people went by and she handed a paper to them each, giving them a greeting and hoping they would come to the party.

"Wow, this party sure does seem to be attracting a lot of attention." Patch smiled.

"I just hope no gnomes show up..." Cherry said as she carried a decreasing pile of papers. "I wouldn't wanna go through that again."

Mabel laughed happily as she was running around in excitement. "HEY, GUYS!"

"Someone's in a chipper mood..." Cherry noted. "Are you sure you're not hot in that sweater?"

"Are you sure you're not hot in that jacket?" Mabel asked.

Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly. "Touche..."

"So, what's up, Mabel?" Atticus asked.

"Just excited about the party!" Mabel beamed, looking on the bright side as always. "I feel like I just ate from a sugar coated mountain for an hour and I'm not barfing!" she then gave them all a hug. "This is gonna be the best summer ever!"

"If you say so." Atticus smiled.

"Puppy!" Mabel picked up Patch and started to happily spin him around. "Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy!"

"What did Stan give you guys for breakfast?" Cherry mumbled slightly.

"Whoa! Can someone please tell this girl to stop spinning me around before I throw up?!" Patch screamed for his life.

"Uhh... Mabel, please put him down..." Atticus spoke up cautiously.

"Oops," Mabel stopped and put Patch down on the ground. "I'm sorry... I got excited a little."

"A little?" Patch asked them while being dizzy. "And why are there three of you?"

Mabel giggled. "Your dog's funny... I wish I had a pet here, but Mom and Dad wanted to leave the cat at home..." she then sighed. "Ooh, I know, I'll ask Grunkle Stan if I can have a pet to play with while me and Dipper are here!"

"Uh, sounds like fun..." Cherry gave a small shrug to the very eccentric preteen girl.

The party was settling up nicely and now Wendy was with the others as they let people in, but only if they had their tickets.

"How much are each ticket?" Atticus asked.

"There's an exit fee of 15 bucks..." Cherry knew that. 

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Wendy assured.

Dipper came over to them as he looked over cards, trying to seem friendly and mature in Wendy's eyes. "So, here's a casual question," he coughed nervously. "What's your favorite snack food?"

"Oh, man, I can't pick just one..." Wendy smiled bashfully.

"No way, me too!" Dipper beamed.

"Dipper, she just said that, she couldn't just pick one which means she doesn't have a favorite snack food." Atticus told him.

"Uhh.... New topic, new topic!" Dipper grew nervous and shoved popcorn in his mouth.

"You'll never see me act that way..." Cherry rolled her eyes about Dipper and his not so secret crush on Wendy.

Grenda and Candy had come back, making Cherry, Atticus, and Patch smile to them.

"Yes!" Patch smiled. "They came!"

"Hey, guys, guess you can make it?" Cherry asked.

"So far we can." Candy smiled fondly.

"I do love a good party!" Grenda grinned, clapping her hands together.

The two girls then noticed Mabel as she was working on some dance moves and was about to get a bottle of water, so they ran over to her since she was their age. Within a few short moments, the three of them all became friends.

"Wow, that's the fastest that I've seen anyone become friends with someone." Atticus smiled.

Cherry sighed. "If only it were that easy for me..."

"I've found my people!" Mabel cheered, very happy for her accomplishment today to make new friends on a vacation.

Grenda showed her friends her lizard and let him eat popcorn with them which made them all laugh.

"Cool lizard." Patch smiled.

Grenda smiled back at the puppy, giving him a tight hug, his strength didn't seem to bother her in any way. Soos was looking through a teen slang book in order to connect with the guests would be coming for tonight's party. He had mentioned a party crown and Pacifica took it right away from him like she could because she wanted to.

"Who's that?" Mabel wondered.

"Don't know, but all me, Patch, and Cherry know is that she is snobby and not kind." Atticus told her.

"Yeah, she's the most popular girl in town, Pacifica Northwest." Candy added.

"I always feel bad about myself around her." Grenda frowned.

"Well, don't let her get to you." Atticus assured Grenda.

"It's hard..." Grenda frowned.

"She has a point," Cherry agreed. "Girls are very sensitive at this age."

Pacifica laughed as she had the crown now. "Honestly, who's gonna compete against me?" she taunted, glaring to Grenda and Candy, bullying them harshly. "Fork Girl? Lizard Lady?"

"Hold me, Candy!" Grenda cried, hugging her tiny friend.

"Our kind isn't welcome here." Candy pouted.

"Someone should teach that girl a lesson." Atticus glared at Pacifica.

"And I know just the right person to do it!" Mabel put her hands on her hips and walked over. "I'll compete!"

This made Candy and Grenda gasp, like no one has competed against the girl before.

"I'm Mabel." the brown-haired girl greeted.

Pacifica scoffed. "That sounds like a fat old lady's name."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mabel smirked.

"Wow, she didn't even take that offensive." Patch smiled.

"Nah, I still think someone of this century naming their kid Atticus can beat her." Cherry joked.

"No, Mable's got this." Atticus said.

Grenda and Candy actually looked supportive of Mabel and didn't sink into peer pressure. Wendy and Dipper watched the party get a little crazy and Wendy decided to step in and have Dipper cover for her, but of course, he wanted to join her. The people rushed over as soon as Wendy left, but Dipper tried to leave them, angering Stan in the process. Dipper felt torn, he wanted to go with Wendy, but he made a promise to his great-uncle, and there was no way he could be in two places at once, but then he suddenly remembered about the machine in the copier store. He went right ahead into Stan's office to make a special copy of himself. Surely no one would notice, and where this would work to his advantage at being in two places at once.

"I don't know why, but I smell trouble." Cherry spoke up to her friends.

"I didn't do it." Patch replied.

"No, I just mean I feel like something bad might happen." Cherry explained.

"Oh, come on, what could happen?" Atticus asked.

"Based on what we've dealt with so far in this place, ANYTHING." Cherry's eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel left with Candy and Grenda to get changed so she could sing against Pacifica to win the party crown.

"I hope that animals are allowed to vote here." Patch said.

"You gonna vote for Mabel?" Cherry asked.

"Of course!" Patch piped up. "She did make me feel a little sick, but she's got a much better heart than that Pacifica girl."

"You got that right, Patch; I'm going to vote for Mabel too." Atticus said.

"How about you, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Mabel is childish and annoying, Pacifica brings back painful memories from my childhood..." Cherry held out her hands, juggling the two. "I vote for Mabel."

"Perfect, with our votes, I have a feeling that Mabel will win." Atticus smiled.

"Unless Pacifica tells them otherwise..." Cherry glared at the blonde girl.

"Oh, please, if this is a competition, that means no cheating or bribing." Atticus said.

"She's a preteenage girl, that's what they do." Cherry said to him.

"Ugh, tell me about it..." Wendy agreed, remembering her middle school days as well.

"Oh, trust me," Atticus smiled. "This will end badly for Pacifica."

"I wanna see that..." Wendy had a secretly evil smile in excitement about that.

"Where's Dipper by the way?" Atticus then asked his cousin.

"I got him to run the concession stand for me," Wendy explained. "I hate to make him do it, but I kinda wanted to see what was going on in here and Stan would kill me if I left the stand alone."

"Yeah, that's understandable," Atticus said. "I think."

There was an Emo boy who then walked over. "Hey, Wendy..."

"Hey, Robbie." Wendy smiled to him.

"So, this is Robbie." Atticus smiled.

"Robbie, this is my cousin, Atticus, his puppy Patch, and his friend, Cherry." Wendy introduced.

Robbie glanced to them, but gave a small wave. "You look tortured..." he said to Cherry.

"Someone ripped my heart out of my chest." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Robbie, though being Emo-ish, looked a little disturbed by that. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I too dark for you?" Cherry folded her arms with a smirk.

"Yeah, Cherry is one of those goths that can be perky during Halloween, but at times, can be a little negative." Atticus explained.

"I'm not that negative..." Cherry folded her arms.

"It was a sunny day to school once and you were happy that it was dark and stormy by the end of the day!" Patch reminded him of an example.

"Hey, sunshine makes me warm and I don't like being hot..." Cherry defended.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Great news, Wendy!" Dipper suddenly ran over. "I got someone to cover me the concessions for me!"

"That's awesome," Wendy smiled to him. "You can hang out with us and Robbie. Robbie, you remember Dipper from the convenience store?" 

"Uh... No... Yo, Wendy, check out my new guitar!" Robbie took out his guitar and started playing it.

"Hmm..." Cherry hid a satisfied smirk with Robbie as Wendy smiled to the boy she liked.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"I'll say!" Wendy agreed.

Dipper did not like it however, Robbie was 'stealing' Wendy from him.

'Oh, no, I think that Dipper may have a crush on Wendy.' Patch thought to himself, worried.

Dipper excused himself a moment.

"You seem to be enjoying the song too." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Something about guys on guitars just excite a girl..." Cherry shrugged, not understanding why herself.

"I guess that makes sense." Atticus said.

Patch looked over to Dipper curiously, wondering what was going on and decided to investigate. Dipper's radio went off, telling him that someone was calling him. Patch snuck over. Dipper was talking with someone over the radio and he had mentioned trying to get rid of Robbie so he could dance with Wendy.

"Okay, who is he talking to?" Patch asked himself.

Dipper felt like he was being watched and yelped slightly once he saw the puppy. "Oh, hi, Patch..."

Patch gave him a curious look.

"Don't tell anyone, but I cloned myself..." Dipper whispered, not knowing that Patch was more than just a dog. "I named him Tyrone."

Patch was surprised and also didn't believe him about cloning himself.

"Don't tell anyone." Dipper chuckled with a sly wink. 

"Hey, Dipper!" Wendy called from afar. "We're gonna go sit on the couch! Meet us when you're done."

Dipper panicked once Wendy and Robbie were together again. Oh, no! They're sitting on the couch! We gotta think of something quick!" he told the radio and then saw a bike outside. "I got an idea!"

'I got the same one, but we're gonna need some help.' a voice on the radio told him.

"This is going to end badly." Patch said.

Dipper left the party and went into Stan's office.

Cherry was with Grenda, Candy, and Mabel, they were getting Mabel ready for her singing competition against Pacifica and had Mabel wear different clothes.

"How do I look?" Mabel asked. She now wore a loose lavender top, a red bow in her hair, aqua triangle-shaped earrings, a red skirt, yellow legwarmers, and her usual shoes.

"Like the 80's..." Cherry commented, then took out the Cutie Mark Crusaders in their talent show performance. "Oh, gosh, you look better compared to this, these guys look like the 80's threw up..."

"Thanks." Mabel smiled.

"You ready?" Cherry asked her.

"Yeah, this'll show Pacifica, I'm not letting her stand in my way!" Mabel smiled in determination.

"No matter what happens, we're still gonna be friends." Candy offered.

Mabel smiled to her and Grenda. "You're the best."

"Back at ya." Grenda smiled back.

Cherry gave a small smile, happy that Mabel had made new friends that were sticking by her, even if Pacifica was pushing them around. She had then noticed that Patch wasn't around and wondered where he went. "Excuse me, girls..." she said and then went out of the party and looked around.

There was something unusual, even more than usual, going on at the Mystery Shack, so Cherry decided to check it out. Cherry looked through the window and looked around for any strange characters. While she was doing that, Patch saw Dipper making more copies of himself. 

"What the WHAT!?" Cherry nearly shrieked.

"I'm even shocked," Patch said. "This is something that shouldn't be possible." 

"And that's where you come in, Number Three!" Dipper told the other clone, writing a 3 on his hat.

"But what if Robbie catches me?" 3 asked out of fear. "I'll all be alone!"

"Yeah, makes a good point." the second clone known as Tyrone added.

"Okay, one more..." Dipper then made a fourth clone.

Cherry took off her glasses, rubbed them against her cleaning cloth, and placed them back on over her face, now seeing four Dippers.

"Okay, this is just crazy." Patch said.

"This is four Dipper plan." Dipper said, and then suddenly, the copier got jammed. 

"Uh-oh, paper jam..." Tyrone noticed. He pulled a paper from the copier which came to life and frightened him. 

The paper jam was now chasing him and making scary noises.

"Yikes!" Patch yelped.

Cherry felt very queasy and fell back as the clones and Patch were having mass hysteria.

"Oh, wait, I have incredible strength AKA Hercules strength just like Atticus which means I can face anything scary." Patch said.

The evil paper growled to Patch. Patch growled back, crouching down and then leaped into the air to pounce on the paper and wrestled it to the ground.

"Wow, that puppy sure is brave." The third Dipper clone said, surprised.

Patch growled to the paper jam Dipper, who then looked frightened and misunderstood. Patch then lowered his ears, calming himself down, worrying maybe he went too far. Patch then nuzzled against him and gave him comfort, clearing up this whole mess. 

"Hey, buddy, it's okay..." Dipper saw this and helped comfort his paper jam clone. 

The paper jam screamed again, but was in a better tone.

"Okay, just one more clone." Dipper decided then.

"I gotta get out of here!" Cherry groaned, feeling sick and tired about the clone situation.

"I guess she couldn't handle it." Patch said to himself.

Cherry came in time as Pacifica was finishing up her song, wooing the crowd since she was so much like a young hip pop star that younger girls would admire and treasure forever.

"I used to sing like that before my voice changed." Grenda commented.

"Pacifica pulls ahead!" Soos announced.

"Don't worry, Mabel," Grenda said. "Just do your best."

"Yeah, we're right here with you." Candy added.

Mabel took a deep breath, but she smiled to her new friends.

"Try and top that!" Pacifica laughed, shoving the microphone in Mabel's hands. "Oh, and Grenda? You sound like a professional wrestler."

"I WANNA PUT HER IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE HER FEEL PAIN!" Grenda growled.

"I think Atticus is gonna like you..." Cherry muttered slightly.

"Really?" Grenda smiled.

"As in just as a friend." Cherry told her.

"Oh, well, close enough." Grenda shrugged.

"Hug?" Cherry offered.

Grenda smiled and hugged her rather tightly, nearly crushing her spine in the process.

"MOTHER!" Cherry yelped from the tight hug.

"Do I even want to know?" Atticus asked as soon as he saw the situation his human best friend was in.

"I'm fine..." Cherry said weakly, now having worse lower back pain than usual.

Grenda clapped and laughed. "I love making friends!"

"It's not over 'til it's over, sisters!" Mabel told her friends and walked on stage to take her turn.

"You can do it, Mabel!" Atticus cheered.

"Excellent..." Mabel smirked, she then cleared her throat and sang her song the best she could.

"Oh, I like this song!" Cherry suddenly started to seem happy and even danced along.

Patch looked at Cherry in shock, he had never seen the perky side of her. "So, this is Cherry's side." he then said. 

"Yeah..." Atticus whispered.

Cherry hummed along to the song, having a good time, but then went back to normal once the song ended. The crowd cheered wildly for the song, even more than Pacifica's entry.

"NOW I'M GONNA DO A FLIP!" Mabel called to the crowd, she then fell down on her face, but looked to her friends with a never unhappy smile as usual. "That was for you, guys!"

Everyone then cheered again regardless of what happened, but Pacifica was still not impressed or amused by her new rival.

"And that is game, set, match." Patch smiled.

"Dudes, would the owner of a silver and red dirt bike please report outside?" Soos announced. "It is being stolen right now."

"Wait, WHAT!?" Robbie grew angry and rushed outside to see two Dipper clones going away with his bike from the Mystery Shack. "Hey, come back here!" he then chased them.

"Who would want to steal a bike?" Patch asked, acting like he didn't know.

"Probably some punk kids..." Wendy scoffed a little.

Dipper came up to the red-haired girl. "Oh, tough break... I wonder who those guys are who aren't me because I'm right here."

"That wasn't suspicious." Cherry deadpanned about his choice of words.

"Yeah, not suspicious at all." Patch glared slightly.

"Now we're gonna bring it down for a minute," Soos told the guests. "Ladies, dudes, now's the time."

"Oh, snap, I love this song!" Wendy swayed her head to the beat to the new song.

"Hey, goofus!" Mabel ran over to her twin. "Now's your chance to ask Wen--"

Dipper covered her mouth and they moved away from Wendy.

"What was that about?" Atticus asked.

"He's got a crush..." Cherry said like it was obvious.

"How can you tell?" Patch asked.

"I'm a girl, I know these things..." Cherry bent down to his height, playfully poking him on the nose.

"I guess that makes sense." Patch said.

Cherry ruffled up the top of his fur.

Patch laughed a little, that kind of tickled. "Not bad for a cat person..."

"Yeah... I guess..." Cherry stood straight up then with a shrug as everyone else danced.

"Wanna dance?" Atticus asked.

"You know I hate dancing..." Cherry glanced to him.

"Beats standing around, doing nothing." Atticus insisted.

Cherry shrugged and allowed him to dance with her.

"Great, nothing terrible is happening." Patch smiled.

Dipper was just about to ask Wendy to dance, but then noticed something weird and went after it.

"Then again, I've been wrong before..." Patch groaned and followed the male Pines twin before hoping. "Better hope this isn't something terrible."

Patch came into the attic, he saw Dipper and his one clone were pacing around.

"Oh, I agree, you can't just go and dance with her..." the clone replied. 

"The dance floor is a minefield," Dipper panicked. "A MINEFIELD, Tyrone!"

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Patch asked. "Oh, wait, they won't be able to understand me."

Dipper and Tyrone looked over to Patch.

"Whatcha doin' here, boy, huh?" Dipper picked up the puppy.

Patch tried to think of a way for his question to get to them and then thought of charades.

"What's he doing?" Tyrone wondered. "Does he need to go for a walk?"

"Look, Patch, we can't play right now, we're having a matter of life and death right now." Dipper told the Dalmatian puppy apologetically, making a dance with an older woman crush like such a big deal since he was kind of a little kid.

"Oh, for the love of peat!" Patch groaned.

Dipper sensed distress in Patch, so he set him back down on the floor.

'This plan is just going to end badly.' Patch thought to himself.

Dipper was freaking out and ended up making six more clones of himself, much to Patch's frustration and annoyance over the whole criteria. The tenth clone went out to Soos after they left the attic.

"This is absolutely bonkers!" Patch groaned as he watched from the window with the clones leaving. "Well, at least Mabel is going to win the competition."

The clones tried to distract the other party guests, even bribing Stan with some money, and one clone put on a mix CD for Wendy in an attempt to woo her. While Stan was distracted, the sixth clone rang a bell and urged Dipper to finally ask Wendy to dance.

Wendy was in a line however, looking a little bored and impatient.

"Hey, cous." Atticus greeted.

"Hey..." Wendy looked over, giving a small smile.

"You okay?" Atticus looked concerned.

"Just waiting for the bathroom..." Wendy rolled her eyes slightly. 

Dipper rushed over then in surrpise, then smiled nervously to her. 

"So hey, let's say everyone at this party gets stuck on a desert island," Wendy smirked, making conversation with Dipper, acting like a joking older sister to him. "Who do you think the leader would be?"

"Um... I'm gonna have to go with Atticus," Dipper said and then looked at a tall guy at the dance floor. "And I think that guy would be in second-in-command."

Wendy looked curious.

"Because... Tall people can reach coconuts?" Dipper attempted to joke with her.

"Speaking of tall, you wanna see someone?" Wendy reached to get an old family photo of her with her brothers.

"Wow, I hardly recognized your brothers, but wait, is that....?" Atticus asked, seeing a freakishly tall girl.

"That's me..." Wendy pointed out.

"Wow, you looked weird!" Dipper commented, unintentionally sounding crude, but then quickly apologized.

"Yeah, I was the tallest out of all of my siblings," Wendy smiled. "What about you, Atticus? Were you always as strong as you are now?"

"No, my incredible strength was given to me by the Greek god of thunder and the King of Mount Olympus: Zeus." Atticus told them.

"Oh, boy..." Wendy smirked. "Atticus, if you weren't my cousin, I'd think you were certifiably insane or somethin', but I keep hearing about your crazy adventures... I guess you just had to be there."

"You know..." Dipper spoke up, feeling bad for calling Wendy a freak. "Kids used to make fun of my birthmark before I started hiding it all the time."

"Ooh, a birthmark?" Wendy asked.

"Show us!" Atticus insisted.

"Uh, no, it's nothing!" Dipper smiled nervously. "I was... I was... Oh, why did I say that?" he sighed to himself in misfortune. 

"No way, dude, you have to show us!" Wendy encouraged.

Wendy and Atticus chanted to Dipper for him to show them his birthmark. Dipper sighed, feeling he had no choice, he then lifted his bangs up to show a mark on his forehead that looked astronomical.

"The Big Dipper." Atticus gasped as soon as he recognized it.

"That's how you got your nickname!" Wendy added with an amused and friendly smile. "I thought your parents hated you or something..."

Dipper gave a small sheepish smile, he was glad that she didn't laugh at him.

"Hey, I guess we're both freaks..." Wendy smiled, clinking her glass with him and then saw the bathroom door finally opened. "Wait here?" 

"Of course." Dipper promised.

"So, then I guess you didn't need a list, right?" Atticus smirked.

"I guess so..." Dipper rubbed his arm. "Um, Atticus, do you know if your cousin is really madly in love with Robbie?"

"I don't know." Atticus said.

"Hm..." Dipper frowned a little.

Tyrone and the other clones were then looking for Dipper.

"Uh, I'll be right back..." Dipper told Atticus and rushed over to the clones urgently.

"Okay?" Atticus said, confused.

"That kid's weird..." Cherry said as she got more to drink.

Dipper went to talk to his clones.

"This has been one crazy summer so far..." Patch felt his mind go numb.

"Should we go see what's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Hang on a sec..." Cherry said, then poured herself a drink and put a straw in. "Okay."

Cherry and Atticus then walked over and they saw more than one Dipper.

"What the...?" Cherry mumbled. "Okay, that's it, no more punch..." she then poured her glass into a plant.

"I'll handle the rest of the Dippers, you two will go back to the party and put your votes in for Mabel." Patch told them.

Cherry slowly nodded and backed up with Atticus. "I don't think I even wanna know..." she mumbled and walked off with Atticus, back to the party.

The clones were now turning on Dipper and were about to stuff him into a closet.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Patch barked.

The clones then heard Patch and turned to him.

"What should we do with the mutt?" one clone asked.

"Put him in with Dipper!" Tyrone suggested.

"Oh, I would like to see you try!" Patch growled before he started to attack all of the clones.

Dipper was surprised and alarmed, covering his eyes slightly.

Stan looked to see what was happening. "Hey, dog, get off my nephew!" he scolded, then realized there was more than one Dipper shown. "Uhh... I thought Mabel only had one brother?"

"I do! Those are clones I made of myself," Dipper told him. "He's just getting rid of them, wait, what are you doing in here, Grunkle Stan?"

"I heard some barking and screaming," Stan explained. "You scream worse than your sister, Dipper! What's with all the clones?"

"I don't scream like a girl..." Dipper insisted until a clone tackled him, making him squeal out loud.

"Mabel, it's gonna be okay!" Cherry cried out.

"I'm right here..." Mabel was at her side.

"Wait, if that wasn't you, then who was screaming?" Atticus asked the female twin.

"My guess is my brother..." Mabel pointed to Dipper.

"You stay here, I'm gonna help." Atticus told Cherry before going off.

"Sure... Leave me with the dirty work..." Cherry commented sarcastically. "Come on, Mabel, they're probably gonna count the scores... Where do we put our ballots?"

"Actually, we judge based on how loud applause is." Soos explained to her.

"Oh, that sounds fair enough so there's no cheating." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah." Mabel smiled.

Dipper, Atticus, and Patch were now trying to take down the clones.


	8. Chapter 8

It was also now time for one more dance before they were to decide whether Mabel or Pacifica won tonight's competition. Mabel was smiling endlessly, not caring if she won or lost the contest, and did the worm as she enjoyed the party with everyone else.

"Go, Mabel!" Cherry cheered. "Go, Mabel! Go, Mabel!"

Mabel laughed, having the time of her life. Grenda and Candy danced and cheered for their new friend with Cherry.

Soon, the song ended and Soos returned to the stage to cut the music for now. "One more song, dudes, and then it's time for the bestowing of the party crown," he told the others as he held a keyboard. "It's gonna be the--" he then played an explosion sound on his keyboard to make a visual pun. "Nailed it!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes, looking sour and nasty as always.

"You got this, Mabel." Grenda smiled.

"Pacifica, I just wanna say that whoever wins, it's been a super fun party." Mabel told her competition.

Pacifica shook her head, giving the universal gesture of dismissal. "It thinks it's gonna win... Hey, do you hear that?"

Mabel put her hand to her ear, but heard nothing.

"People clapping for the weird girls?" Pacifica continued with a snobby smirk. "Yeah, me neither..."

And while that was going on, Patch seemed to attack more Dipper clones after overhearing Pacifica saying that to Mabel. 

"Say it!" Tyrone demanded to Dipper. "Say I can dance with Wendy!"

"Never!" Dipper grunted.

Wendy was then heard laughing which made the clones stop fighting for a moment.

"What's wrong, guys?" Atticus asked.

Wendy was laughing at Robbie before hitting him, but still laughed.

"We blew it, man..." Dipper and Tyrone sounded disappointed before sitting down.

"How did he get back so fast?" Patch asked.

Atticus shrugged, but looked to Dipper and his clone. "So, you guys want soda or somehting?"

"Yeah." Dipper and Tyrone sighed sadly.

"Well, even though I do want to comfort them, we need to include our votes for Mabel." Patch said.

"Can dogs even clap?" Cherry asked, curiously.

Patch began to clap his paws together to show that he could.

"That'll do it, Patch..." Cherry rubbed the top of his head.

"Let the party crown voting commence!" Soos announced before making a bell sound.

Dipper and Tyore went downstairs with Atticus only with Tyrone disguised.

"Applaud to vote for Mabel." Soos announced.

The crowd went wild for Mabel like she was a celebrity and not just an ordinary girl.

"Let's check the applause meter," Soos noticed, raising his hand. "Oh, oh, very good!"

Mabel smiled, hoping for the best.

"And the next contestant: Pacifica." Soos then announced.

The audience weakly clapped for the blonde girl. To Pacifica's surprise, Mabel had won and where she couldn't believe it. She then bribed someone to clap louder for her by making an old man wake up with a dollar to give him and she had won then.

"That's cheating!" Cherry said to her.

"I'll tell you when I start to care..." Pacifica said as she now crowd surfed.

Mabel frowned, then looked to Grenda and Candy. "Sorry I let you guys down... I understand if you wanna leave."

"But then we'll miss the sleepover." Candy told her.

"The what?" Mabel looked back.

"You guys are having a sleepover?" Cherry asked.

"We want to call our moms and see if we can sleep over here with you," Grenda explained. "You're like, a total rock star!"

"I have magazine boys." Candy took out a magazine from her bag.

"Really!?" Mabel beamed. "You GUYS!"

"Maybe we don't have as many friends as Pacifica, but we have each other, and that is pretty good I think." Candy replied.

"But how does just one old man change the votes?" Patch asked.

"He clapped louder for Pacifica's votes," Cherry said to him. "The point is, whether she won or lost, Mabel's happy, and she won something more important than the contest: Friendship."

"Wow, Cherry, that's mature and sweet of you to say..." Patch said to her.

"I'm a little jealous..." Cherry admitted. "I'm happy for Mabel, but at that age, no one stuck with me and just stayed friends with the popular girls..."

"But haven't you and Atticus been friends since you were kids?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but when you're that age, losing girl friends is serious," Cherry put her hands in her pockets. "I was starting to go through my gloomy goth phase... I didn't think he'd still wanna be my friend after we were 'changing'."

"No way, of course I would still want to be your friend, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Things were just so different back then..." Cherry said to him. "Everyone was in their own groups, peer pressure was a lot worse than it was than it is now... I almost drowned myself..."

"Oh, my..... Well, what stopped you or who saved you?" Dipper asked.

"I did it myself..." Cherry explained. "I kept trying to find ways to get rid of myself, but I'm that bad of a pessimist that I always found a downside... I could drown myself, but I hate going in deep water since I can't swim... Stuff like that."

"What eventually got you to stop?" Patch asked.

"I listened to some soothing music that calmed me down and I listened to it before bed, I'm still depressed, but I'm a lot better than I was when I was at that age." Cherry explained.

"Wow." Mabel said.

"Enjoy your sleepover..." Cherry patted her on the head and walked away.

Mabel watched her go and frowned a little, but smiled as she thought of something, but looked to her new best friends. "Uh, Grenda, Candy...? Would you mind if we had one extra guest to our sleepover?"

"Sure." Candy smiled.

"YEAH!" Grenda agreed.

"Oh, I wouldn't wanna spoil your fun..." Cherry said to them. "I'm old compared to you all..."

"No way." Mabel smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry shrugged, accepting their invitation.

"Group hug!" Mabel beamed.

The three girls hugged Cherry, Grenda doing it tightly again, though unintentionally.

"Guh!" Cherry groaned to Grenda. "You work out, sweetie?"

"Yep, can you tell?" Grenda asked.

"I picked it up..." Cherry shrugged, but she gave a small smile to Grenda.

"Soos, play another song!" Mabel called. "This things goin' all night!"

"Way ahead of you, hambone!" Soos smiled and played another song.

Mabel happily danced with her new friends. Atticus then handed Dipper and Tyrone both a cup of punch. They were all on the roof now.

"Some night, huh?" Tyrone said as he took his cup. "Thanks."

A shooting star flew across the night as the two sipped their cups.

"You think we even have a chance with Wendy?" Dipper wondered. "I mean she's 15, we're 12."

"Well, just wait, you'll be older before you know it." Atticus assured Dipper and Tyrone.

"The only good conversation you had with her is when you didn't do anything in that list-stuff." Tyrone added.

"I know..." Dipper seemed to cheer up a little from that. "I do get my own way..."

"Literally!" the two said together then, cheering up.

"So, cheers to the future?" Atticus asked.

"Cheers." Dipper and Tyrone agreed.

They all touched their glasses together and took a drink. 

"Oh, boy..." Tyrone noticed his stomach was melting. "Don't look now!"

"What the heck is happening?!" Atticus asked, shocked.

"Tyrone!" Dipper gasped.

"It's okay, dude," Tyrone reassured this was going to be just fine. "Remember what we talked about..."

"Uh-huh... Of course..." Dipper nodded.

"Hey, and quit being such a wimp around Wendy, okay?" Tyrone said before he became an empty void of nothingness. "For my sake..."

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" Patch asked.

"Well, that's that..." Dipper sighed. "The only person who understood me..."

"Hey, who says I don't understand you?" Atticus asked. 

"Oh, this is just 'little kid' stuff..." Dipper said to him. "You probably think I'm a dork, don't you?"

"No way, I think you're a pretty cool dude." Atticus said, holding out his own fist for a fist bump.

Dipper flinched at the fist at first, but gave a small smile back and bumped his fist against Atticus's.

"How's about we join your sister and her friends and Cherry?" Atticus suggested.

"Sure..." Dipper agreed.

They then went back downstairs to join Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Cherry, and to enjoy the party. Wendy was dancing as Soos had an even better song on.

"Guys, where have you been?" Mabel came to the boys and put her arms around Grenda, Cherry, and Candy. "Meet my girlfriends!"

"Let's just say having clones around is not a good idea, especially with drinks around." Atticus said.

"Um... Right..." Mabel glanced at him oddly for that.

"I made clones of myself and it didn't work so well." Dipper whipspered to his twin sister.

"And you didn't include me on it!?" Mabel scolded, then gave him a punch in the arm. "You're lame!" she growled, but then gave him a hug with a smile. "But I love ya!"

"Okay, first she's angry with Dipper, and now she's not angry with him?" Patch said, confused.

"It's a girl thing..." Cherry said before bumping against Atticus to make him fall against the punch bowl.

"Really, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I do what I do..." Cherry shrugged.

The Mystery Shack party was a success and after the last song, everybody went to their homes. Except for the girls, they met in the living room to have their sleepover all together.

"Wow, tonight sure was interesting." Patch said.

"You're telling me." Atticus agreed.

"A kid with a magical cowboy bow tie?" Atticus guessed.

The two then looked to each other and burst out laughing at that odd possibility.

"Uhh... Maybe..." Patch then said, knowing how strange this town could be, so that might be normal in their eyes.

"Well, you never know what may happen in Gravity Falls." Atticus shrugged.

"True..." Patch yawned a little. "I just know that I'm 'dog tired'..." He then realized something once he noticed what he said. "Oh, so that's where that expression comes from."

"Well, then we better get back in the house." Atticus said.

Patch yawned, stretched, and then followed Atticus over to the Corduroy Place.

Manly Dan was being a little nicer to his daughter, but was still rough here and there, due to the man he was. He allowed Wendy to go get some sleep though.

"Um, Atticus, are we in the right house?" Patch asked as soon as they saw what was going on in the Corduroy Place. "And if so, then did we fall asleep?"

"We must be more tired than we thought..." Atticus chuckled bashfully.

"Hello!" Manly Dan shouted before realizing he was shouting and then spoke softer. "Hello, Atticus, hey, Patch."

"Uhhh, hey Uncle Dan..." Atticus greeted. "What's going on here?"

"Well, I was doing some thinking which is something new for me and well, you're right, but that doesn't mean I won't still teach my boys the way I've been teaching them, just a little bit different." Manly Dan told him.

"Fair enough..." Atticus shrugged.

"Uh... Bark!" Patch added.

Manly Dan chuckled. "You two look like you've had a long day, get some sleep now."

"You got it, Uncle Dan." Atticus smiled.

They both went upstairs to get some sleep. 

"Guess he learned his lesson..." Patch said, nearly asleep now as soon as his body hit the bed.

"Yep, he sure has." Atticus replied.

The two then instantly fell asleep so they could prepare for the next day and possible adventure in Gravity Falls.


End file.
